Master
by Lonely Looney
Summary: Innocent Ginji has a few lessons taught by our favorite doctor.


_Before any kind of flame, let me make a few things clear:_

_This fic is not supposed to have a "plot", it is lemon and something I came up with because I simply ship these characters. So, don't ask tricky questions, just have as much fun reading as I had writing. I don't know how YAOI HARD this is because I don't usually write things like that._

_If you read, PLEASE review :) Thank you!^^_

* * *

Ginji had blacked out. He had no idea of how he had come to be there. Only that there had been a battle and Ban's face was a blur.

But there he was. Stark naked, hands tied to the canopy of a bed and a man wearing a fedora, a suit and a necktie, smiling at him in a possessive and indecent manner.

"Ginji...", said the man, touching his blonde spiky hair. He knew that voice, that appearance.

It was _Dr. Jackal_. Ginji felt shivers all over his body. Especially when the said Doctor showed a brilliant scalpel.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Ginji pleaded.

"Oh, but don't you know?" said Akabane, the so called Dr. Jackal. He superficially broke Ginji's skin with the scalpel, near his right nipple. Then, he licked it.

To his surprise, Ginji's cock hardened with the shock of the other's tongue against his skin.

"Yes, Ginji. Oh, yes." he said, taking off the fedora and grabbing Ginji's erection. The blonde gasped in pleasure.

"Please... Please..." moaned Ginji.

"Call me _master_, Ginji." he said, breaking the skin of the blonde's thigh near his cock with his scalpel and making Ginji nearly rave.

"Please, _master_..."

"Yes, Ginji." then he took off his necktie and suit. "You're a good boy."

Then, Akabane put Ginji's erection into his mouth and worked it till Ginji throbbed and came, confused.

888

Ban was Ginji's best friend and would forever blame himself for not having saved him on that battle from Akabane Kurodou kidnapping. Since that day, Ginji had been ever so taciturn. He wouldn't talk about it, but the kidnapping had left scars not only on his body, but also on his soul.

And Ban loved his friend more than life.

Then, it happened on an occasion when Ban was having a shower.

Ginji entered the cabin, naked, to Ban's surprise.

"Ginji! What are you doing here?!"

There was no answer. Ginji simply kissed his friend with all the tongue he could manage and saw that Ban also had an erection.

"Ginji!" Ban exclaimed, astonished.

"Well, I can see that you're happy to see me."

Ban flushed.

"I—I—To tell you the truth, Ginji, I've dreamed with that moment since forever. But I could have never foreseen that attitude from you."

Both kissed, tongues confused, battling, hands holding and touching each other cocks, moaning.

"Fuck me, Ban. Fuck me hard. Make me forget."

Ban was appalled at his companion sudden behavioral changes, but he wouldn't complain. Not at that moment.

So then they were one, but the words _"Master, Master, Master"_ kept screaming in Ginji's head, even when he came ever so intensely.

And Ban was shivering, panting, holding his friend as if he would disappear again.

888

Ginji looked. Tried to find. But that fedora had disappeared long ago. He needed to have his skin pierced by that scalpel again. He wanted to be broken into submission. Where was Akabane Kurodou?

Depression was eating on him. Ban had no idea what was happening to his friend and was worried.

Until Ginji realized he was being played. Akabane was playing a game. If Dr. Jackal wanted to find him, he would be found.

As he was.

Ginji woke up with the sweet smell of chloroform under his nose, with his hands tied behind his back, on a bed.

"Ginji..."

"_Master..."_

And he was _blinded._ His cock already throbbed.

Especially when Akabane licked his ear.

"You've been a bad boy, trying to track me."

"I want you..." panted Ginji.

"Don't you worry, Ginji... I'll always find you..." Dr. Jackal said, already taking off the fedora and the suit.

Ginji thought it was so good to feel Akabane's weight upon him.

And his kiss...

It was _nothing _like Ban's. The Dr. delved his warm tongue into Ginji's mouth, making him moan. He was so... _skilled_...

Especially at licking his cock.

"Don't you dare come now, Ginji. Or you'll be severely punished."

"Ye- Yes, master." Ginji grinded his teeth.

When Jackal penetrated him, the Emperor of Rays couldn't help but climax, shouting Akabane's name.

Moving inside Ginji, Jackal moaned:

"It's _master_, my beloved..."

At this point, both forgot all care and protocols. It was just their sweat bodies, moving.

Ginji didn't think about Ban at any moment.

But he knew reality wouldn't be that sweet forever. Real life waited for Ginji.

In the end, there would only be Ban...

But Akabane would always find him. Or that was what the Dr. had pledged.


End file.
